fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Wolf and Persona vs. Pyro and DG and Airzel and Nuza vs. DF and Trent! Episode 63
10 more minutes later... Wolf) Ugh...Lots of brawls today... Persona) Yeah Wolf) Well, lets win this *Puts hand out* ( Persona high fives her dad ) DG) Ability Activate! Blackburn Clipper! ( Darcano Dragonoid generates dark heated energy and charges into his opponent with his blade wing ) Wolf) Ability Activate! Windforce Duration! ( Winds pick up with dirt around the opponent; opponent can't see through ) ( Winds pick up around Darcano Dragonoid ) ( Darcano Dragonoid stops moving ) Persona) Ability Activate! Redburst Crash! ( Blazzery charges into her opponent with red flames bursting after impact ) ( Blazzery charges towards Volcano Dragonoid ) Pyro) Ability Activate! Volcanic Discharge! ( Volcanic Dragonoid discharges volcanic heat that paralyzes an opponent ) ( Blazzery crashed into the field ) ( Blazzery suddenly stops moving ) Pyro) Ability Activate! Volcanic Erupt! ( Volcano Dragonoid fires an intense beam from his volcanic chest ) ( Blazzery gets hit and returns to her ball form ) Wolf) Ability Activ-''' '''BOOM! ( Darcano Dragonoid turns to his ball form ) ( Gemention Volf stares at Wolfie ) Wolf) ...VOLF! STOP IT ALREADY! Gemention Volf) NO! Wolf) Abili-''' '''( Gemention Volf flies away ) Pyro) ...And now our match gets screwed up... Wolf) Yeah... Pyro) Well, now what... Wolf) Good luck in the finals... Pyro) What do you mean? Wolf) Volf just costed Persona and me, good luck! *Walks away* 10 minutes later... Nuza) Ability Activate! Stunning Slash! ( Ovorier slashes her opponent and the opponent can't move ) ( Ovorier slashes Elorian ) Nuza) Ultimate Ability Activate! Impacting Symoslash! ( With a symmetric slash, the opponent gets slashed twice and hit with an exploding aura ) BOOM! *Elorian gets slashed twice and hit by the exploding aura* ( Elorian turns to his ball form ) DF) Ability Activate! Dark Discussion! ( Shadow Meteonoid disappears into shadows ) ( Shade punches through the shadows, missing Meteonoid ) ( Shadow Meteonoid appears in-front of Ovorier ) Shadow Meteonoid) Hi ( Shade charges towards Meteonoid ) Nuza) Ultimate Ability Activate! Giga Slash! ( With an enlarged blade, Ovorier slashes the opponent with a huge slash ) Shadow Meteonoid) Bye... ( Shade goes to punch Meteonoid, but Meteonoid disappears ) ( Shade punches Ovorier as Ovorier's blade crashes against Shade's head ) DF) Ultimate Ability Activate! Shadowling Destrobeam! ( Shadow Meteonoid creates a beam and fires it at its opponent ) ( Meteonoid creates a beam that crashes into Shade and Ovorier, above head ) ( Shade and Ovorier turn to their ball forms ) Airzel) ... Nuza) ... DF) TRENT! WE'RE GOING TO THE FINALS! Trent) *Watery eyes* YES! Mother to Daughter Talking! Episode 64 Grade of Wolf and Persona vs. Pyro and DG and Airzel and Nuza vs. DF and Trent! Episode 63? S A B C D F Category:Wolf Story Epilogue Category:Wolf Category:Persona Category:DarkusGUY Category:Darcano Dragonoid Category:Blazzery Category:Pyrosmaster Category:Volcano Dragonoid Category:Gemention Volf Category:Typhonatic Wolfie Category:Nuzamaki90 Category:Ovorier Category:Elorian Category:Trent Category:Darkusfan202 Category:Shadow Meteonoid Category:Airzel-of-Haos Category:Shade